dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe: 10th Anniversary Collection
DC Universe: 10th Anniversary Collection is a 30 film, 32 Disc Blu Ray collection released on November 7, 2017. Films *''Superman: Doomsday'' *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (Commemorative Edition) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' *''Wonder Woman'' (Commemorative Edition) *''Green Lantern: First Flight'' *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' *''All-Star Superman'' *''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights'' *''Batman: Year One'' *''Justice League: Doom'' *''Superman vs. The Elite'' *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' *''Superman: Unbound'' *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Son of Batman'' *''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Batman vs. Robin'' *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Batman: The Killing Joke'' *''Justice League Dark'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' *''Batman and Harley Quinn'' Shorts *''DC Showcase: The Spectre'' *''DC Showcase: Green Arrow'' *''DC Showcase: Jonah Hex'' *''DC Showcase: Catwoman'' *''Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam'' Features *Featurette – “The Super Human In Us All” –Some Heroes are born in the pages of DC comic books (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman), some are the real life heroes that have faced life or death, and triumphed against the odds. The quest in this film is to find that common ground, reminding everyone that there is a hero in all of us … waiting to rise! *Featurette – A Comic Book History of Justice League Dark – Take a mystical journey through the comic book history of the Justice League Dark: John Constantine, Zatanna, and Deadman, magical heroes who flourish in the shadows – and their specialty, the supernatural side of the DC Universe. *Featurette – “Mark Hamill: Finding The Laugh” – This mini-documentary follows the journey of celebrated actor Mark Hamill from his portrayal of heroic Luke Skywalker to the role of one of the most feared DC Super-Villains of all-time, the Joker. *DC Universe Original Movies 10th Anniversary Panel at 2017 Comic-Con International – Ten Years. Thirty films. Five shorts. And innumerable fan-favorite moments. Warner Bros. Home Entertainment celebrates a decade of animated DC -infused films with an exciting panel spotlighting the DC Universe Original Movies: 10th Anniversary Collection. Filmmakers and an array of luminary voice actors guided fans through an entertaining look into the making of these popular movies. Included in the panel discussion are producers Bruce Timm & James Tucker and co-producers/screenwriters Alan Burnett & Jim Krieg alongside actors Kevin Conroy, Tara Strong, John DiMaggio, Vanessa Marshall and Christopher Gorham. *Lookbooks for Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Batman: The Killing Joke, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis and Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. *Panel Discussion – A Tribute to Darwyn Cooke – Legendary writer and artist Darwyn Cooke left the world far too early. This panel gathering celebrates through personal and professional anecdotes the achievements and heart and wisdom Darwyn brought to his projects, and his life. *2008 Comic-Con International Wonder Woman (Animated) Panel – Harken back to 2008, during the infancy of the DC Universe Original Movies, when the Comic-Con stage filled with some of the key players in the production of the highly-acclaimed animated film, Wonder Woman. Included on the panel is former DC Publisher Paul Levitz, DC Universe executive producer Bruce Timm, Wonder Woman director Lauren Montgomery, eight-time Emmy Award-winning dialogue/casting director Andrea Romano, and geek god himself, Nathan Fillion, who voiced Steve Trevor in the film. DC executive Gregory Noveck moderated the panel. Category:Home media